hikarais_and_kurovansfandomcom-20200215-history
How To Create A Character
A page with the base format/template to make a character, plus information about how to fill everything in. This is how a character must be written down, and it must maintain a certain order to make things clearer. A link on a piece of text means such text must contain a Hyperlink/redirection to another page in the wiki, except the ones used in the Appearance explanation. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU NEED HELP CREATING A CHARACTER. THIS PAGE CAN BE CONFUSING AND I UNDERSTAND. name in bold1 'is a female/male/unknown/genderless'2 (Clan)3''' Race/Species'''4. He/She is/has/was/etc POSITION, PROFESSION, [[ORGANIZATION], if any]5''' She/He/It/etc. is in number'''6 years old. # Your character's name in bold. '''A character's surname consists of a single name, plus a surname formed by two words. For Wolf Clans, Lizardmen, and Dracotaur, These two words are two things that vary depending on the Race and/or Clan of the character. '''This surname may also be put as a Portmanteau if the first word has the same last letter as the first letter of the second word. The exception are the Forgotten. They use human names and surnames. Dragons use completely made up, strange names and surnames. # Gender 'is not a problem, although genderless Dragons exist. Unknown gender can be used if your character hides their gender (?). # Clan of the character. The Clans are the following: Hikarai, Kurovan, Meigerian, Esphairev, Forgotten, '(Wolf Clans) Pyradia, Scandaria, (Lizardmen) Droukka, and Wragia (Dragons). These depend on the race of the character. A Wolf Clan member isn't restricted to be a certain race to belong to a specific Clan, however, such is restricted to certain times. A character who has a certain age cannot be from another clan. Forgotten are exclusively Dogs, however. Meigerian mention their sub-clan in the following way: (Name of sub-clan) Meigerian. Check the Meigerian's page to see the sub-clans and their information. # Race of your character. The races are Wolf, Coyote, Dog, Fox, Lizardmen, Dragon, and Dracotaur. Other races are to be added. # Mention the fact if your character is in an Organization, and the rank they are in it. # Age of your character, check the Timeline to age your character correctly in relation to the years passed in the story. The age a character can live up to depends on their race. Appearance Wolf Clan Character They have a set of colours of their fur, markings, and blood/skin (blood and skin colour is the same!) depending on their race (Check their individual common colours in each page) with the exception of eye colour, claws, etc. However, setting aside these, a wolf/coyote/fox/dog can be of any colour. They are not restricted to the base colours of their Clan. A Wolf clan member can have wings, horns, large or small teeth, and any kind of tattoo or marking as well regardless of their Clan. Basically, you are free to make a character as you see fit; the suggested options on each Clan page are merely guidelines and suggestions to make your character closest to a typical member of their respective Clan. Forgotten The Dogs have a different appearance from the other Wolves. They have the appearance of medium and large dog breeds as we know them, but just like the other Wolf Clan members, they can have any colour! Their markings, spots, etc. can be of any colour. They can also have horns and wings. Lizardmen Character These reptilian humanoids, however, have a set of restricted colours. The colours usually depend on the climate of the area. Redder shades are usually Lizardmen that live in the hotter areas, where Greener shades are living in colder ones. However, colour is not limiting the ability to resist high temperatures, so you are free to choose any available colour as seen below to create your reptile critter with. It is simply a aesthetic, physical aspect of Lizardmen, and it doesn't reduce any heat-resisting ability from them. Shades Of Lizardmen Colours (To Be More Specific!) * ''Shades of Red'' * Sh''ades of Pink'' * Shades of Orange * Shades of Yellow * Shades of Green * Shades of Black (You need to scroll down to see the Shades.) Dragon Character To be honest, they look just like any dragon. They are based on elements. I guess. Go and make your own in any way you want. Dracotaur Character Dracotaur vary because their are three different kinds. They have a strict color pattern, making very little room for originality. They are one of the largest races found on Centaurus. However, there are times when there are Dracotaur born that differ from the normal size range. A Halfblood? Have fun! Feel free to make halfblood/mixed breed characters! Inter-species breeding is acceptable, however only halfbloods between the Wolf Clans exist, therefore there are no such thing as Lizardmen, Dragon, or Dracotaur halfbloods. Please consider this! Biography A description of your character's life. When referencing a Year or a Date, use hyperlinks on them that direct to the Timeline. Try to explain their life as much as possible until the Year 87, which is the actual year. Start a biography by mentioning the date and year your character was born. Birthdays do NOT work like the Gregorian Calendar. Rangaidon has their own calendar! Personality Well, you know how to work this out. Personality is not restricted by Race/Species. Magic & Abilities Magic is not Clan-restricted. Anyone can learn any kind of magic (With the exception of Corruption) but it is recommended to stick to the element their kind was "made" to be. Learning a "foreign" magic to their normal one can take a while to learn, so it also depends on how old your character is, because it usually takes many years to fully master magic. Family Relative * Name of Relative (Stuffy stuff that specifies who it is/Mention if they are alive or not) Example (Mention them in the following order!): Parents * Mother's name * Father's name Uncles/Aunts * Name of Uncle/Aunt Siblings * Sibling name (Sister or Brother) Spouse * Name of Spouse Children * Name of child Relationships (Name of Character in Bold) Relation between your character and the other character mentioned in the link. Use this as many times as necessary to describe friendship and relationship between yours and each of other characters your character knows. Trivia * Facts about your character! Questions (No, don't put this in the page.) How do I create a name? Although I explained it before, it might still be confusing. Here's a list of species/clans and how names work. * Hikarai, Kurovan, Meigerian: They use a basic name along with a two-word surname. The first name can be a real human name or a fully made up name. The name can have a certain meaning in another language. The surname consists of two nouns or the alike, put together. An example is Sarghal Darkfang. His surname consists of the words Dark and Fang, which is related to the fact he is a Wolf, and a Kurovan. Surnames that have two words, the first ending in the same letter as the second word's starting letter can be formed into a Portmanteau. An example is Ywain Toxiclaws. His name consists of the words Toxic and Claws, put together due to the fact they share the first and last letter of the first and second word (whatever the heck that means). * Esphairev: Similar to the other Wolf clans above. They usually have shorter and simpler first names. Their surname works just like the ones above, however, they stick to a single word. For example, Maira Opal is a Fox whose full name is actually Maira Opal'glimmer'. A Esphairev can choose to have a two-word surname instead, if they wish. * Forgotten: The dogs use human names and real-life human surnames. Not all of them, of course. The other exception is those involved in the Dragon Sieges. Their surnames are permanently changed depending on the Dragon they killed, battled against, or taken other important role. * Lizardmen: Same as the first 3 mentioned. * Dracotaur: Same as the first 3 mentioned, although there are some details. * Dragons: They seem to have completely made up names. It is said that it is because they have their own language. * Other Races: For now, they seem to name themselves the same way as the first 3 mentioned. Category:Characters